Discussion utilisateur:HiMizaWa
Bienvenue ! Bonjour ! Nous sommes heureux d’accueillir Wiki Durarara dans la communauté Wikia ! Il y a toujours beaucoup à faire, aussi voici quelques liens et astuces utiles pour gérer ton wiki : *Tu n’es pas sûr(e) de savoir par où commencer ? Arrête-toi sur le Centre des Fondateurs et Administrateurs et consulte le blog « Conseils pour fondateurs/administrateurs » pour des astuces sur comment bien débuter ton wiki et le faire évoluer ! *Visite le wiki des communautés pour établir de nouvelles relations via le tchat, connaître les nouvelles fonctionnalités et te tenir informé(e) de l’actualité Wikia sur le blog « Actualité Wikia ». *Assure-toi de consulter pour voir les fonctionnalités que tu peux activer sur ton wiki. *Explore nos forums sur le wiki des communautés pour voir ce que les autres administrateurs de wiki demandent. *Enfin, consulte nos pages d’aide pour répondre aux questions spécifiques que tu pourrais avoir. Tous les liens ci-dessus sont un bon moyen de commencer à naviguer sur Wikia. Si tu es bloqué(e) ou as des questions auxquelles tu ne trouves pas la réponse, tu peux nous contacter . Mais le plus important est que tu prennes du plaisir ! :) Bonnes modifications ! — Wyz Wiki Polonais Ajout Salut , j'ai ajouté des anecdotes à Kida ;) Tu me diras si c'est bon ;) Orihara Izaya-kun (discussion) décembre 1, 2014 à 23:27 (UTC) C'est très bien, merci de tes modifications ! :D Continue comme ça ^^ HiMizaWa (discussion) décembre 2, 2014 à 22:41 (UTC) :) Orihara Izaya-kun (discussion) décembre 4, 2014 à 01:00 (UTC) Image Aoba Salut ! Je suis nouveau sur ce Wiki. J'ai un petit problème au niveau de l'image de l'infobox sur cette page: http://fr.durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Kuronuma_Aoba Je ne sais pas comment le régler, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide s'il te plaît et merci d'avance ! Ah et d'ailleurs le titre de la page et le nom du personnage mais en Romaji. Je me suis trompé. Link Lonergan (discussion) mars 17, 2015 à 16:33 (UTC) Bonjour ! Bienvenur sur le wiki en passant. ^^ Ok, je vais arranger ça. De rien ! Ok, je vais le renommer. :) HiMizaWa (discussion) mars 17, 2015 à 23:44 (UTC) Russian wiki connection Привет (Hello :D). Can you please add a link to the Russian Wiki at the main page? They are already connected. Best regards. Ginpachi978 (discussion) juillet 30, 2015 à 07:12 (UTC) Salut ! :) Oui bien sûr ! C'est bon ! ^^ Merci ! HiMizaWa (discussion) août 2, 2015 à 00:19 (UTC) En savoir plus kikou dit moi HiMizaWa, j'aimerais en s'avoir plus sur le jeu vidéo durarara !? et j'en profite pour te demander si tu aimer les yaois ? ^^ juste comme sa ! :p 7Aya-Chan (discussion) août 17, 2015 à 21:53 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Nous faisons actuellement le tour des wikias afin de proposer notre aide aux administrateurs. Si le wikia Durarara a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrais t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 avril 5, 2016 à 22:44 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour, je voudrais vous proposer un partenariat avec mon wikia. juin 3, 2016 à 21:00 (UTC)